star_warpfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Moff Kevin
Though, he is called 'Kevin', it's far from his real name, but, for a good reason. Eduard, (His real name) was a man from Coruscant, who, in his earlier life, wrote music for a living. He became increasingly popular that even the outer rim heard his songs with joy, He wrote his 'Masterpiece', called "I Am So Happy to Finally Be Back Home", at first, in his own home world, they loved it as usual, however, the other systems took it personal against him. Later, in court he lost the rights to sing his song, and sell it. being saddened by this, he went ahead and gave up almost everything, but, there was still hope. One day he saw a poster that read, "Join the Empire today, we have cookies!", He then thought to himself that this was his chance, to once again, perform. He then, with haste, went to the nearest Imperial recruitment post. He was hired shortly afterward. So then he performed in the Empire, he loved the idea of making people happy. Then one day, he had an idea, one that would allow him to sing his song, but, without lyrics, he could sing the tune, and maybe, nobody would notice. That's exactly what he did, one night, he entered the crowded stadium filled with Stormtroopers, Fleet Commanders and Imperial Officers. He stepped up to the mic, and sang the best he knew how, after he was done, there was a quiet, then after just a few moments, the crowd erupted with cheer and clapping. It was as he had always hoped. He then was asked over and over to sing that same song. He moved up in the Galactic Empire and made his way up to the rank Moff, then Grand Moff, and eventually was appointed to be the very first Lord Moff by Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader. He was the fourth most powerful in command, and since he was the only Lord Moff, he was fourth in line to the galactic throne. He was powerful enough to even command Grand Moffs, with that power though, things started to get out of hand. Luke's girlfriend started to become more attracted to Kevin himself, and Luke being weary of this matter, took it into his own hands to deal with the issue. He informed his grandpa, or as he called him; "Grampio", and also his father. Darth, being enraged by this matter, set-up cameras in Kevin's Moff Quarters. Palpatine, Vader, and Luke being anxious, watched the cameras and waited for Kevin to enter his Moff quarters. Sure enough, he brought "Luke's" girlfriend with him, and she fell for him. Kevin asked her to go out with him. Little did he know that three of the Empire's most powerful members were watching him. He was then confronted by Darth Vader, Palpatine, and Luke Skywalker, a confrontation that would permanently exile him from the Empire. He put up a fight, one that ended with him, injured. After everything was cleaned-up, he was exiled. Category:Character Category:Leader